Secret Exposed
by Lolita-chi
Summary: There are two things you can never do. Never fall in love with a vampire. And never, never under any circumstances let on that you know of their existence or try to tell people about them. I broke both of thoes rules in just that order. One-shot


**Hey, this is my first fanfiction. **

**I really hope you like it. It took me forever to get off my lazy butt and type up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

_There are people in this world that aren't really human. They are vampires. Vampires are real, though they are really different than what Hollywood portrays them as._

_There are some vampires that are extra special, and can do things the rest of the vampire population can't. Every gift works differently depending on the person, no one person's gift works in the exact same way as another._

_There are two kinds of gifts. The most common one is the one that goes on in peoples head. There is also the physical power. The power that either affects some aspect of your body, or your power doesn't affect anyone else and isn't used to hurt another, but still used in a different kind of physical kind of way._

_Some of these gifts are stronger than others. Also some of these gifts are more sought out than others. There is a certain group that makes it there hobby to collect these gifted people; like they are they are gems. They take the gifted that will make them stronger, and they will do anything to get them. They are called the Volturi_

_The majority of the population is merciless and drinks human blood, kill them without a second thought, or change them for their own purposes without hesitation. They have red eye's that send shivers of fear throughout your body but also captivate you at the same time. There irrational beauty also lures you in. Once they have their sights set out on you, you are dead. There is no hope for you, you can try to put up a feeble fight but it's pointless. They are hundreds of times stronger than humans, and can snap your throat as easily as you could snap a twig._

_There is the rare exception to the vampire race that only drinks animal blood. They are known as the vegetarians of the race. They are more compassionate than the rest, they try to blend in with humans and interact with them. They believe humans and vampires can co-exist with each other. They have golden eyes and are also uncommonly beautiful. Even though they are the safest of their kind, stay away from them, they are still dangerous, because we all know accidents can happen._

_There are two things you can never do._

_Never fall in love with a vampire. The inflammation can only end in three ways. The kindest way is in heart break. The other way is with your_ _death, or you immortally damned. Really they make a heart break look like nothing._

_And never, never under any circumstances let on that you know of their existence or try to tell people about them. You will either end up in a mental hospital, or the vampires will take care of you. The Volturi, the monarchy of the vampire race, will find you and kill you. To them, humans are just vermin who can't be trusted and are only good for a meal._

_There are people in this world that aren't really human. They are vampires. Vampires are real, though they are really different than what Hollywood portrays them as. If you ever see one just walk away and never look back, the consequences are too great._

* * *

This is what my grandmother Swan always told me whenever she saw me when I was younger, on one my visits to Charlie's. He used to take me to see her sometimes so he could check up on her because of her old age. She died not long after telling this to me, I think from old age but I am not quite sure, I was too young to remember. But, her words always stayed with me, I remember them perfectly as if I was still listening to her speaking them.

I never knew how she knew all of this, if she got this information from somebody else, if she had firsthand experience, or how she was still alive to tell the tale. I was too young and engrossed in the story at the time to even think of questioning her about it. At the time it all made sense to me.

I believe she was once in a relationship with a vampire, though she never said it out loud, gave an outright hint about it and she eventually got married to the man who is my grandfather, who just died a few years earlier from a heart attack. When she told me this story, even though it was a precaution to keep me safe, she always had such a wistful, faraway look in her eyes like she was back in the past reliving and experiencing it all again, as if she wished she could go back to that time. The look was so tender and fragile looking that she looked as if she could break into a million little pieces at any second. That look almost looked loving for a second, but it passed so quickly that I'm not quite sure if I saw it right or if it was just a play of the lighting.

I never forgot the words she told me even though I was so young, I revered them, they were almost like my silent law engraved in my head. I never told anyone what she had told me, they would of told me it was all a lie, just a story, or words from a crazy old woman. I had every intentions of following what she had said…...then I met Edward.

Of course from the very moment I saw him I knew what he was, it was quite obvious, the golden eyes, the paler then normal skin, the way they didn't socialize with anyone, and the way people unconsciously gravitated towards them and away from them when they got to close, all that my grandmother had told me about. I grew interested in them even though I knew to stay away. But because of those golden eyes of theirs I knew they were safer than the rest of their kind and would not purposely hurt me. So I asked around about them and quietly studied them.

I saw the youngest and in my opinion the most beautiful of the males at that table was looking at our table. I soon realized that his eyes were on me. I guess that was to be expected with me being the new student to a place where nothing ever happens, he is just curious like all the rest of the students here, it showed on his face. That inquisitive look turned frustrated for some reason I couldn't comprehend, so just shrugged it off.

When I walked into the biology room I was surprised to find that Edward also shared that class with me. You can guess my shock as to what Edward's reaction was too me. He looked so angry, repulsed, and disgusted, for a second I actually thought he had somehow found out about my secret. Then he didn't come to school the rest of the week, and his brothers and sisters were giving me looks. I was so relieved that on Monday it proved not to be when I saw him at again at the lunch table with his siblings. If he knew he would have told the others and would have approached me about it, or even of packed up and skipped town, and even though they were supposed to be the safe ones, they might have killed me.

I was surprised when I got to our biology class and he actually brought up a conversation and tried to be civil to me. He even asked questions about me, though that ended up with him saying that he doesn't get me at all. I guess that was alright because if he did he would be the first. Then he ended up saving me from the car when it was about to crash into me. Of course I knew how he got to me so fast, but I played the clueless act to see if he would crack under pressure and reveal their secret. But that didn't end up happening, and he ended up ignoring me for over a month. But for some reason one day I found he stopped ignoring me, he said he gave up, which totally confused me at that time, and from that day forward we ended up spending a lot of time together.

Slowly through my time together with them I learned more about them. I soon even learned about the existence of shape shifters through a boy I use to play as a child, his name was Jacob. I was on the beach one day with a couple other kids from high school, when he and a couple other kids from the reservation decided to introduce themselves to us. I soon found myself walking alone with him, and slyly brought up what the other guy in his group mentioned about the Cullen's. Reluctantly he told me the story about the" cold ones," revealing to me that their tribe knew about the truth even though Jacob didn't. I could spot the truth in their story, also thinking, if there are vampires why would the idea of there being shape shifters be unreasonable.

I decided I would confront Edward on this. I knew telling him I found out from a legend from Jacob was a lot safer than the other alternative; I just had to tell him I knew what he was, I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. It went against everything I stood for, and what my grandmother had warned me about, but I had to do it and I did. When he saved me from those men in Port Angeles, and we were alone, I saw my chance and I took it. That night I did the most dangerous thing there was, I told a vampire I knew of their existence.

It was not the only rule I was breaking. Quickly I found myself breaking the second most important rule, the one I swore never to break because I never thought it was possible for me to do so. The one thing that could only lead me down those three paths my grandmother had told me about. Or so I had thought.

I started to fall in love with Edward; I just couldn't deny it or resist it. It was like all of my building blocks and faith in what I had always believed in came crashing down. The more time I spent with him the harder I fell head over heels in love with him. By the time I realized what was happening it was already too late, I was in too deep to get out of it.

I mean, who wouldn't have fallen in love if they were in my position. It was like he just hoped out of a book. With looks that could kill, a gentlemanly manor, his dark side, his protective character, and all the many times that he has saved me because I just happened to be a danger magnet. It was really bound to happen.

Soon I found out that he also loved me. That was where I finally let myself break my law and give myself to him fully. I decided whatever the consequence was that I would take it gladly. There was no avoiding it. I guess this is what some people call fate, something that is going to happen and can't be changed. Edward is my one and only, the one I was meant to be with…. my soul mate.

But by was my grandmother right when she said loving a vampire would bring me a world of grief.

First with James getting a sick interest with me and almost succeeding in getting me killed and transformed. Then when the wrapping paper cut me spilling a little bit of my blood, causing Jasper to lose his control and try to eat me. Then after the whole Jasper deal, Edward decided to break my heart and leave me, trying to keep me safe. Then after I just got him back, Victoria decides to come back with her army of newborn vampires to try to kill me.

It was like my Grandmother was trying to spite me for not heeding her advice. I bet she is having herself a good laugh up there and is looking down at me smugly with an expression that just shouts 'I told you so.'

But all of that doesn't matter now, because through it all, I found my happiness. I am now a vampire with eternal life. I have a new family consisting of Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. I have many new vampire friends, and also some new cousins whose eating preference is just like ours. Also I now have a dear child named Renesmee. And I now look forward to an eternity with Edward, my loving mate.

* * *

I gasp finally coming back to my senses. I snap my shield shut again, hiding my deepest thoughts again. I can't believe it, I let it slip, and the one secret that was never supposed to be revealed. How could I think of all that when I had my shield down, no one was ever supposed to find out?

I know if I could cry, I would be crying right now. Edward just heard my secret. There was supposed to be no secrets between us. I just broke any of the trust he had in me. Trust is the foundation of any relationship and I had just blown it. He hasn't said anything yet, and I am too ashamed to look at him.

I quickly start running with this inhuman strength that I was never supposed to possess. I am running further and further, I have no intention of stopping anytime soon. Through the haze in my brain, I make sure I give la Push a wide berth. I am soon in a place I have never been before, but I don't stop running, I can't stop running.

I have no intentions of not returning or staying away for too long. I just simply need to get away for the moment. I need the time to collect my thoughts. Even with my impressive brain speed it is just too much to take in. I know I couldn't leave the family, I love them, and I cannot leave Renesmee behind nor can I take her with me.

I know Edward must have of told them by now. I bet they all hate me now and are cursing me to the depths of hell for betraying there trust. I don't want to go back to a house where everyone hates me and wants me to leave, but tolerates me for the sake of Renesmee. I don't want to be hated especially by the ones I love and treasure most in the world. I think it would kill me.

And Edward, I just know he hates me now, all the love he previously held for me is gone, destroyed. I didn't mean to hurt him, or lie to him; it was just something I could never tell to him or anyone for that matter. Just like he could never tell me he was a vampire. What if Aro finds out, which he can now do through Edward? The secret that has been protected through me because Aro's powers cannot penetrate my shield he can read the secret through Edward. And if he does I can guarantee it won't be good. He will start thinking, what if there are other humans like her that know our secret? How many humans are feigning ignorance? How do I find the ones who know the truth about us? Aro will probably go through unbelievable lengths, make rash and stupid choices, to make sure there secret is safe. I can't let that happen. That's why I kept this secret even though it pained me to do so.

Oh Edward, Edward! How I wish beyond all hope that he won't hate me. I really don't think I would be able to handle it if he did. I'd be stuck in that house every single day knowing that he hated me. It is painful enough just imagining him throwing me hate filled glares when Renesmee isn't looking at him, him making hurtful comments when no one is around, him telling me he hated me with every fiber of his being, him telling me he wishes I was not there, and him tilling me that he regrets ever having of fallen in love with me saying it was the biggest mistake of his life.

If only vampires could cry, I probably would have cried myself a river by now. Oh, how I wish I could still cry, if only to distract myself for a mere moment on how positively wretched I feel right now. Will I have to go on all eternity pretending everything is all right for Renesmee, when I know I will fell even worse than I am feeling right now? Right now I just want to go to the Voltourie and beg them to end my life. Will I be able to handle the pain if it gets any worse?

I am still running. I'm running and running aimlessly with no direction at all, running only to put distance between me and the source of my pain. The trees and everything around them are whisking past me at the inhuman speed I am running. With my new senses I'm able to avoid running into a tree even in the state of mind I am presently in.

It feels as if all eternity has passed, but in reality it has only been a little less than a minute, my superfast mind is making everything go through my head too fast. It is tormenting me. There is no way to completely distract me; my mind can focus on a multitude of different things at a time. My mind is in so much turmoil that if I had been human I would either have had the biggest headache that had ever existed or I would have passed out.

I hear someone pursuing me, if I had a heart it would have skipped a beat and then come back and start beating twice as fast as usual. I fear that it is Edward come to kill me so he would not have to spend eternity with someone like me who he could not even trust. I fear he was going to kill me, his anger temporarily making him forget about our daughter Renesmee. Is he really so angry he would leave he without her mother? The only hope I have is that maybe, just maybe, he would be merciful and spare me, maybe he had just come to tell me never to come back and leave his and his family alone for the rest of eternity. Though merciful, that was a fate worsts that death itself, it would be too painful. I would rather he just kill me with his own hands, so that at least I would die by the hands of the one I love.

No matter what reason he has to come and chase me it can't be good. That thought alone, and the fact that if I took one look at him I would turn into a blubbering mess, set me into motion. I push myself harder, and I am running faster that I have ever run before. I am thanking my newborn speed that I would only have for a little bit longer. For a second I actually delude myself into believing that I could out run him. That is stupid of me.

Apparently when he is determined he could out run even a newborn. A couple mere seconds later, he is on my tail. But I will not give up. I push myself harder, running faster than before. But it is not enough.

In another second he is right next to me. He takes hold of my hand and tugs me roughly towards him. That stopped me with a start. With another rough tough from him, I am in his arms, probably to ensure that I won't run away again and will face the punishment that he sees fit.

He doesn't say anything for a while, he just squeezes me harder, death by strangulation? Or is he just being preconscious in case I try to get away. I wonder how bad it would be if I get away, for him it would just mean that he would never have to see me again, seeing that he doesn't want me to go away, that means he is here to kill me.

The utter surety that I feet in the moment that the thought crossed my mind is like an electrical jolt to my dead heart, it spurs me into action. My struggle starts. I try with all my strength to get away. It is a life or death situation, literally. With my hands and arms being held down by his arms, I am forced to rely on my feet. So I kick and thrash all around, not stopping or hesitating for one second, for now there was no need, now I would never get tired. I fight with all my might, even resorting to snapping at him, trying to bite him with my teeth, something that could potentially be deadly for him. But his grip never looseness or wavers, if anything, he starts holding me tighter. Not giving up, I continue fighting, trying to save my life.

I feel his lips on my throat and I stiffen immediately. He is going to kill me. This is the same way he killed Victoria. He is going to rip of my head and burn the pieces. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I can't die like this! I changed my mind; I don't want to die by his hands. I start struggling even harder. The mighty predator has become the prey. I am literally frightened like a rabbit in the jaws of a fox. If anyone saw me right now I bet they'd think I looked like a deranged phyco lady, with a crazy look in her eye, thrashing and kicking at a man who looks completely sane, who was holding me down.

I finally give up, though I'm not in the least bit tired out, I feel like it is hopeless and I lose the will to fight seeing that he doesn't have any intention to let me go. Even with my newborn strength, I am nothing against him. I lost the battle before it had even begun. Unlike him, I held no ill will towards him, thus I held back not wanting to seriously hurt him even to save my life.

I am so scared that I cannot even speak, I cannot even beg for my life. I am left to lift up my shield, the one that had last time I lifted it got me into this mess, and give him access to him again so I can beg. "Please, please Edward, please don't kill me, please have mercy on me." I keep chanting this in my head, hoping that he would heed my words and let me go.

I feel Edward suddenly stiffen. Then faster than I can imagine, he turns me around so I am now facing him and removes one arm from around me and uses it to lift up my face so I am staring into his usually amber eyes, that are now pitch black in anger.

"You think that I am here to kill you," he spoke slowly, anger radiating from his voice. He looks absolutely livid. His normally enchanting eyes are looking at me with an expression I cannot decipher.

His words leave me confused. "Well aren't you," I ask.

"Why would you think I am here to kill you," he asks back sounding angry and hurt at the same time. But why is he hurt?

"I lied to you," I said simply. "I broke all the trust we had, I completely deceived you. Don't you resent me? Don't you hate me? Don't you want me gone so you will never have to see my traitorous face again?" Was he playing with me, why else would he be here except to kill me?

"That justifies for me killing you?" He is now completely terrifying. He looks as if he is about to rip my head off, and he probably is.

"Doesn't it," I ask timidly, frightened out of my wits by the expression on his face.

He seems to be struggling with something inside of him. It is a little while before he is able to calm down, but it is only marginally and anger is still the dominate feature on his face. I've only seen him this angry a few selective times before, but never was it aimed at me. I mean, sure he has been angry at me before, but never to this extent. I guess I am right to fear for my life. Not only is he going to kill me, he is going to torture me to.

"Bella, I'm not here to kill you," he said slowly, as if talking to a frightened rabbit, though anger still radiated from his voice. His words confuse me more than I am already confused. But from the look on his face, I don't believe him.

"Yes you are," I said peluchantly. "Why else would you be here," I asked stubbornly?

"How can you think I am here to kill you, I will never understand how your mind works," he said frustrated.

He's lying to me, he has to be. "You're lying to me," I said not so surly.

"What reason would I have to lie to you for? If I had wanted you dead than you would not still be here standing before me, making these false accusations, you would be dead already," he said angrily.

"If you are not here to kill me, than why are you so angry?" I asked trying to reason with him.

"Why wouldn't I be angry? My fucking wife is here in my arms, trembling in fear like a frightened rabbit, thinking that I am here to kill her. What the hell is wrong with you? I would never kill you. I had thought that you would have known that," he said softly, though still in an angry voice. He pulls me into his arms again.

My head is spinning, going into overdrive trying to process what he just told me. "I'm so confused," I whispered to him, my voice only emphasizing what I just said.

"Don't be love," he whispered back so tenderly.

When he uttered the word love, something inside of me snapped, and I completely brake down. My hands find their way to his shirt and I clutch the fabric between my hands, and I start to cry. I go through all the motions of crying without actually shedding a tear, because I can't. I cry, I cry, and I cry. I don't know how long I have been in his arms just crying while he tries to comfort me without words, just with his hands stroking down the length of my hair.

I manage to collect myself enough to let out a hesitant question. "So you don't hate me," I asked trying to confirm this, looking up at him with hope in my eyes.

He looks down at me with a gentle look in his, all of his previous anger gone. "Of course I don't you silly girl," he said tenderly.

I break down again dry sobbing into his shirt, with him comforting me again. I soon am able to collect myself enough to whisper brokenly into his shirt, "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry."

He laughs softly into my hair where his head is rested. I calm down a little knowing that his anger has abated, if only by a little bit. I take a couple deep breaths to calm myself completely. I need a clear head to be able to think right now and if I don't calm down, I am not going to get that clear mind.

"Bella, I implore of you, please don't ever think that I hate you. I don't have it in me to hate you; there is only room for love in my heart when it comes to you. So don't ever doubt me," he said making me feel completely silly and guilty.

"I'm sorry," I said again sincerely.

"Bella, we have to talk about this. Before we go on let me tell you now, I'm not going to get mad at you," he said reassuringly.

I take a deep breath, sigh, and begin my story, "My grandmother told me about you and your existence. She died when I was young, but even though what she told me was crazy, a scary story, I still believed her because deep down I sensed that she did not lie to me. I grew up with those words ringing in my head, but I never saw a vampire before I moved into fork and saw your family."

"I knew what you were right away, but I knew I couldn't show it, grandmother had warned me against it. So, I settled for asking about you. I had honestly thought you would kill me that first day, if only you had seen the look on your face, it was terrifying. I knew I shouldn't have associated myself with you, but I couldn't help it. The attraction was magnetic and I couldn't fight it any more than you could."

"I kept up the farce that I didn't know what you were and pretended that I found out through Jacob; it was safe like that. We got closer and closer and I quickly fell deeply in love with you. You know the rest from there."

"But you have to understand, I didn't keep this secret out of malice. I kept it for my safety, and the safety of innocent others. I wanted to tell you, oh I wanted to tell you so badly, but I couldn't. I hated the fact that there was a secret between us, but there was nothing I could do about that. Just think logically for a second. Now that you know, what there to stop Aro from knowing next time we have to go see him? If you refuse to shake his hand, he will get suspicious and will become more persistent in finding out, knowing you have a secret that you don't want him to find out. And if he finds out that I was a human that knew of our existence, then how far of a jump would it be to guess that there would be others like me who know of the existence of vampires? It will make him suspicious and he will probably kill many innocent lives in the suspicion that they know something. Anyone who even looks at them weirdly or avoids looking at them, will be executed. So please, you have to understand." I finish the explanation, burying my face into his shirt again waiting for his response.

"Bella, I'm not mad at you. I understand, I would have done the exact same thing you did had I been in your shoes," he said comfortingly to me. I look up and into his eyes and I see the truth ringing from them. I sigh in relief felling as if a heavy weight has been taken of my shoulder.

"Does the rest of the family know," I ask hesitantly, assuming he told them before he went chasing after me.

"No, not yet, I rushed straight after you without telling anyone," He paused for a second. "Though I am willing to bet that Alice already knows," he said frustrated.

"I do believe she knows, that damn pixie seems to know everything," I say while mock growling. He shot me a blinding grin at that, and I smiled back shyly.

"I'm sure she will keep it to herself, she is smart. She is also always been honorable that way, plus she wouldn't want to put anyone's life in danger," he said confidently, in his annoying all knowing way. I think about what he said and I see the truth in his words. Though just in case, I will make sure to corner her when I get home and threaten her that I will never let her take either me or Renesmee on another shopping spree again. That will scare her plenty, stupid shopaholic.

"So you don't mind not telling the family. It would only make the secret that much harder to keep. Though I hate keeping the secret from them, it makes me feel so guilty, just like how I couldn't tell you," I confess feeling guilty. Though I'm surprised that I am even able to keep this secret, I'm notoriously known to be the worst liar in the history of the world. Emmett would definitely get a good laugh out of this if he ever found out; I would never hear the end of it from him.

"I am sure if they ever find out about this a thousand of years later, they won't mind knowing we wanted to tell them but couldn't on the account of innocent lives being at stake," he assured me, putting my guilty mind at ease.

"And besides," he said whispering straight into my ear, his breath making me tingle. "This can be our little secret."

His breath and deep baritone voice send shivers down my spine. He nipped lightly at my ear and I snap. I bring my hands up to cup his face and bring it down until our lips collide. It is a passionate kiss full of love, passion, and understanding. His tongue slips into my mouth and my battle for dominance for a while before he wins and begins exploring. I moan into his mouth as his tongue traces a particularly sensitive spot. I can feel the tug of his lip, the smug bastard is smiling knowing exactly what he does to me, he knows me so well! I let it go, too into the kiss to recuperate. It starts to get too hot, so reluctantly I break the kiss before we went go too far. I am breathing heavily.

"Yes, our little secret," I whisper breathily.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. GOOD OR BAD.**


End file.
